Chuck vs jealous Sarah
by aray48
Summary: When a broken hearted Chuck meets an interested Carina, what will Sarah think? And will Chuck care? My first Chuck fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, so normally I'm not a Chuck and Carina shipper, but before I started posting my stories I promised my brother I would write one with them. Since he introduced me to Chuck after buying all seasons on DVD in one day, I figured I could at least give him another fanfic for him to read :] so, this one's for my bro! Please review! Only my second fanfic, please review!

Shaw...just the name made Chuck cringe. I mean, who would want to date someone named Shaw? Chuck thought, as he stumbled into the Buy More that morning. He noticed Casey was working, the usual scowl on his face. Morgan was busy not being busy, as usual, and Jeff and Lester...well who knows what those two were up to.

Chuck made his way over to the Nerd Herd desk and slumped down into his chair, his head resting on his fist, one Converse sneaker tapping anxiously on the floor. Casey walked passed by the desk, carrying some lady's new microwave, and Chuck looked up.

"Hey, Casey, do you got a minute? I need a favor." Chuck said, standing up from his chair.

"You want me to put a bullet through Jeff and Lester?" Casey asked, a hopeful look on his face and an evil gleam in his eye.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Uh, well no...but would you really?" He asked in disbelief.

Casey grinned. "In a heartbeat, you bet I would." He replied eagerly.

"I am afraid to ask this but I will anyway, why? I mean technically they are civilians." Chuck said.

"They're Jeff and Lester, commonly known as Jeffster. I don't need any other reason." Casey rolled his eyes.

"But anyway, that's not what I need." Chuck moved on.  
"What is it, Bartowski? Is it about your **lady feelings** again?" Casey scowled.

Chuck stopped short. "Well to you I suppose-"

"Not interested." Casey growled, interrupting him, and walked off to give the lady her microwave she was too lazy to carry on her own back to her.

"Ok fine, don't care about my lonely problems then, while Sarah is out doing who knows what with...**Shaw**." Chuck sighed, plopping back down in his chair, his head hitting the desk.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, Chuck." A new voice said, a female voice Chuck knew.

Chuck looked up to see none other than Carina standing there. His face showed his surprise at seeing the beautiful red headed spy at the Buy More.

"Carina? Nice to see you. What are you doing here?" He inquired.  
"What a gal can't stop by to see an old friend?" Carina smiled.

"Well what are you doing **here, here**. Like, at the Buy More. In need of some high quality electronics sold by low quality service?" Chuck chuckled. ( ;] see what I did there?)

Carina laughed. "Oh, Chuck you're funny. No I'm just here to see you. I heard that you're gonna be taking your agent's test real soon and I wanted to wish you luck and congratulate you so far." Carina explained.

"On what exactly?" Chuck inquired.  
"Not dying." Carina smirked.

"Oh, well that is always a good thing I suppose." Chuck shifted on his feet.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sarah and Shaw, that must be hard for you." Carina replied sincerely.

"Well I guess it could be a little easier." Chuck shrugged.

"You know, there's this little bar downtown that I know of. Why don't you and I go have a drink after you get off work?" Carina asked.

"Well that depends, will there be shooting and knifes or terrorists and such at this bar?" Chuck laughed half-heartedly.

Carina smiled. "Well I can't guarantee anything, but you never know; we are spies after all. But all I am asking as a friendly drink, no mission or spies. Just two friends, and some drinks. Maybe snacks." Carina told him.

"Well, I do enjoy snacks." Chuck grinned, but it faltered as soon as he thought of Sarah. "But, I don't know, Carina...it's very nice of you to ask." He sighed.

"But you're still pining for Sarah." Carina finished, nodding understandingly.

Chuck smiled, almost painfully. "Sarah's a great girl, one does not simply get over Sarah Walker." He shrugged.

Carina snorted. "Sarah's great and I like her and all, but really I gave her a lot more credit than she deserves."

"For what?" Chuck inquired.

"I really thought she was a lot smarter than what she actually is." Carina shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, still confused.

"She's going with Shaw when she had you right here. Not exactly a smart move, you know?" Carina explained sincerely. "But, anyway, I hope you feel better about all that soon. Broken hearts aren't fun. I'll see you around Chuck." She added before turning and walking out.

*If Sarah can go out with someone else, why can't I?* Chuck thought. "You know what...Carina!" Chuck called out, jogging after her.

She turned and smiled. "Yea Chuck?" She asked.  
"Actually, I will take you up on that date." Chuck smiled.

"Date?" Carina laughed.

Chuck's face instantly paled. "Oh, I um...well I just...you said...friends, right...friends don't date...I mean you know...you...me...a bar...drinks...and snacks." He said awkwardly, shifting on his feet.

"Chuck, you're rambling." Carina grinned.  
"Right, sorry..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"It's a date. Meet me here at seven." Carina smiled, handing him a piece of paper with an address on it.

Chuck grinned. "Right, seven o'clock. At this address. I will see you there."  
"Good." Carina replied, turning and walking towards the doors.

"Hey, Carina what should I wear?" Chuck called.

Carina laughed and looked over her shoulder. "Figure it out, Chuck." She replied, walking out.

Chuck grinned at the paper, before a confused look crossed his face. It wasn't an address to a bar, it was a **hotel** address and room number. Carina's room number. He smiled a little before looking around and smirking. He had to go brag to Sarah. Rub it in her face.

*

*  
Chuck 'accidentally' dropped the paper as he walked into Castle a few hours later. He had left his jacket down there so he had to go get it anyway. Sarah was sitting at the table across from Shaw doing paperwork and looked up.

"Um, Chuck you dropped this." She said, picking it up. Sarah's eyes narrowed as she looked at it. "Wait, Chuck this is an address, to a hotel room. In Carina's handwriting." She said, anger dripping in her voice.

Chuck doubled back and took the paper from her hand. "So it is!" Chuck smiled.

"Chuck why did Carina give you a hotel address and when did you see her?" Sarah demanded.

"Um, in the Buy More a few hours ago. She asked me on a date and I said yes, hence the address to where I am to go." Chuck explained.

"Chuck I don't think it's a good idea." Sarah responded immediately, her eyes narrowed.

"Good thing I didn't ask ya." Chuck shrugged.

Suddenly the door opened and Casey walked in, grumbling something about Jeff and Lester before eyeing the guns hungrily. He looked up at his team, realizing something was going on.

"What?" He asked.

"Chuck is going, by himself, to a hotel **with Carina**." Sarah explained harshly.

Casey looked between Walker and Chuck before smirking. "Stay away from her handcuffs. But I'm sure the intersect could get out of them if need be." He smirked at the horrified look on Sarah's face.

"You're encouraging him?" She asked in disbelief.

"What? You've got Shaw, why can't Chuck get a little where he can?" Casey laughed slightly, loving to push Walker's buttons.

"Because she's dangerous, and not to be trusted, and what if something happens?" Sarah demanded.

"Like what? They have sex? I'm sure the only one objecting to that would be you, Walker." Casey grinned.

"I...what Chuck does in his personal life is not up to my objection unless it is dangerous he is still my asset until he is a spy!" Sarah said.

"Then looks like Chuckie's got a date tonight." Casey shrugged.  
"Later." Chuck grinned, walking out, leaving Sarah in a tizzy.

*

*  
At exactly seven o'clock Chuck knocked at Carina's hotel door, shifting on is Converse covered feet. The door opened and there stood Carina in a black dress, smiling.

"Hey Chuck! Glad you could make it! The bar's downstairs, so shall we?" She smiled.

"We shall!" Chuck replied, holding his arm out to her.  
Carina smiled up at him as she took it. "You are so sweet, Chuck."

"Thank you. I try. Most girls don't like the whole sweet-guy thing. They go for the bad boys." Chuck said as they walked to the elevator.

"They only like the bad boys because we tend to want what we know we can't-or shouldn't-have. I for one think it is incredibly attractive that you are so sweet. You really made an impression on me when we stole that Wookie's diamond." Carina told him.

"Really?" Chuck asked in disbelief.  
She nodded as the doors slid open. "Really."

"Thank you, I should say." Chuck smiled as they stepped in.

Carina stepped forward and lightly kissed Chuck on the lips, before pulling away and smiling.

"You're welcome, Chuck."

Chuck grinned and shifted on his feet. "So what made you want to ask me on a date, besides my incredibly attractive sweetness?" He asked.

Carina laughed. "Well, you were cute, and you're a spy so that makes things less complicated in a sense, and I don't know I guess I just like you."

"Well I like you too, Carina." Chuck smiled.

The doors opened and the two walked towards the bar, ordering drinks. The two were having a nice, uneventful conversation, enjoying each other's company and whatnot.

Until Sarah showed up.

Looking pissed.

With a knife.

"Uh-oh." Chuck said, looking between the two.  
"Sarah?" Carina asked as the woman walked up to them.  
"Why are you on a date with Chuck?" Sarah demanded.

"Why aren't you?" Carina shot back.  
"Wha-I...I am his handler and-" Sarah started, before Carina interrupted.

"Oh please, Sarah. We all know that's a load of bull. If you can be with Shaw you can be with Chuck. Don't get mad at me for actually wanting to be with him." Carina rolled her eyes.

"Shaw? What I do with Shaw is none of your concern." Sarah snapped.  
"Neither is what I do with Chuck." Carina replied.

"This date is over, Chuck get in the car." Sarah hissed.  
"No. I'm not leavin'." Chuck replied.

"Right, Walker. You had your chance." Carina added.

Sarah yelled and pulled Carina by her hair off the barstool. Chuck gasped and immediately stood up, but not wanting to get in between the two as they started fighting in the middle of the bar. Carina needed Sarah in the gut, Sarah slapped Carina in the face, and the each threw glasses at the other, fighting dirty.

Talk about a cat fight.

Finally, Chuck had enough. Standing between them he sighed. "Ladies, stop it. We are in public, and this is **not** the time to be killing each other." He hissed.

"You're right, let's go." Sarah told Chuck.

"Sarah I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with Carina having a very nice time with drinks and snacks and you are not going to ruin it with me. You can't play with my heart like this. You are with Shaw and I am with Carina. We are on the same team, nothing more. Now if you will excuse us, Carina and I were just headed upstairs." Chuck said firmly, grabbing Carina's hand and leading her up to the elevator, leaving Sarah wide eyed, and mouth agape.

When the doors closed, Chuck wrapped his arms around Carina. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Never better." Carina giggled, wiping blood off her lip.

"That was quite the fight. Never thought I'd see two girls fighting over me." Chuck laughed.

"Get used to it. No girls within a five feet radius from now on since you're with me now." Carina told him.

Chuck laughed as the elevators doors opened, and noticed she wasn't laughing. "Oh, you're serious. Ok, duly noted." He nodded obediently.

"Good boy." Carina smiled, pulling him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

And later, when Chuck attempted to stay away from Carina's handcuffs...

It did **not** work.

*

*  
So, was that ok? Please review and let me know!

xox


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa! Seriously you guys are awesome! I a lot of positive feedback so I decided to turn my one-shot into more! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will have, but if you guys want I'll keep going! Big shout out to N7sdr93 (aka my brother :D) for being the inspiration behind this whole fanfic! Without him none of us would be here right now!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sarah paced the floor in Castle over and over again then next morning, chewing on a red coffee stir stick. Casey was cleaning his guns, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up, Walker. Then American taxpayers will have to pay to fix it." Casey chuckled, finally breaking the silence.

Sarah stopped and glared daggers at the NSA agent. "Chuck is with Carina doing...who knows what! Carina is a very dangerous, reckless agent who has **my** asset. I have a right to pace this floor all I want." She snapped.

"No you don't." Casey replied smoothly.  
Sarah did a double take at him. "Wait, what?" She asked.

"Oh come on, Walker. You've become the very definition of a hypocrite . You run around with Shaw and expect Chuck to be fine and dandy with it. Even **I** can see how bad that hurt his little lady feelings." Casey scoffed.

He didn't let Sarah respond. "But then, the second another girl looks at Bartowski you throw a shit fit." Casey finished.

"I-I do not." Sarah objected indignantly.

Casey threw her a look of disbelief. "Jill, Lou, Hannah...you hated all of them. But yet you go off on a **business trip** with Shaw of all people!" Casey rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Casey, that is none of your business! And if Chuck is not here within the next half hour I am going to go find him myself." Sarah snapped, snatching the stir straw out of her mouth.

"He might be busy, Walker." Casey shrugged.

"Busy? Chuck is supposed to be meeting us here, what could he possibly be busy with?" Sarah demanded, hands on her hips.

Casey snorted. "Carina." He explained.

Sarah's face paled and her body tensed. "That...that is completely unprofessional! They are not supposed to be having a relationship!" She yelled, very loudly.

"See, shit fit." Casey laughed, highly amused. "And besides, what about you and Bryce? And now you and Shaw? What exactly to you call that, Walker, because I'm getting mixed vibes off of you." He added.

"Completely different!" Sarah replied irritated, throwing her hands up.

"Oh sure, you get to string Bartowski along for all this time but it changes completely when the shoe's on the other foot and he decides he wants to have a little fun." Casey said, a little irritated.

Suddenly, the door to Castle opened and a grinning Chuck stepped in. Chuck's hair was a mess and his lips were swollen.

"Good morning, Team Intersect!" Chuck said happily, rubbing his wrists lightly.

Casey looked at his wrists and chuckled; they were slightly swollen, red, and had little cuts on them. "Handcuffs?" He grinned knowingly.

"Handcuffs." Chuck nodded, grinning back.  
"What, handcuffs? Chuck why were you handcuffed?" Sarah demanded.

Chuck and Casey shared a look before laughing. "Oh come on, Walker, I'm sure you can figure out what Carina would do with a pair of handcuffs and a man." Casey said, loving he got to push her buttons.

Sarah's eyes widened and her hands curled into fists. "You and Carina had sex?" She demanded.

"Oh yea." Chuck grinned, sitting in one of the seats at the table and leaning back, a look of pure glee on his face.

"Wha-Chuck you are the intersect and are getting ready to take your spy test soon. You should not be having...**relations **with anyone!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, Chuck just tell her you did not have sexual relations with that woman; you should be fine." Casey grinned, making Chuck laugh.

"Well, honestly, Sarah I think that that is a matter of opinion, really." Chuck shrugged, not affected by Sarah's disapproval.

"Chuck what is going on with you? You are acting different; why aren't you-" Sarah started, but Chuck interrupted her.

"Why I aren't I worshipping the ground you walk on like I have been since the very first day I met you? Why aren't I agreeing with everything you say? Well, maybe that's because I don't agree with you, and I'm tired of worshipping you." Chuck said firmly.

Sarah stood, silent, surprised that Chuck was standing up to her like this. She wasn't sure how to react; this wasn't Chuck standing up for something in a mission, this was Chuck standing up to her on something very personal; Sarah didn't like it.

"Carina actually wants something with me, Sarah. Something you obviously don't. I've tried, really, I have. But you just don't want to apparently. You tossed me aside for Shaw, Sarah. **Shaw**. What? Because he, he brought you coffee in the morning? He brought Casey coffee too, if you didn't notice!" Chuck exclaimed.

Casey growled slightly, but didn't say anything. "Where is Shaw, by the way?" Chuck inquired, looking around.

"He-" Sarah started, but Casey interrupted her.  
"No one cares." Casey replied.

Chuck smiled slightly at Casey. "Honestly, Sarah, I really don't care if you don't like me and Carina. Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Chuck finished, standing up from his seat.

"And last night when you showed up and started a fight with Carina, that was extremely childish. And also something that I would probably do." Chuck admitted.

"But nonetheless, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, more mature than I am?" He asked.

Casey stopped and looked at Sarah. "Wait, you followed them on their date? And then you got into a fight with Carina?" He asked.

"Well, I..." Sarah trailed off, shifting on her feet.

"Yes, Casey, she did. Sarah caused quite the scene at the bar." Chuck finished for her.

"That really does sound like something Bartowski would do. I expected more from you Sarah; I mean really, he didn't follow you to D.C." Casey replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Casey, stay out of this. Really, this conversation does not concern you." Sarah snapped.

"Oh no, Casey's part of Team Intersect and quite frankly considering he is on my side in this argument this conversation actually does concern him." Chuck objected.

Casey grunted in response.

"You know what, Chuck really. Just stay away from Carina. Date Lou, or Hannah or someone safe." Sarah snapped.

"You know, those two really aren't options anymore; you and pretty much the intersect in general have already ruined those two for me." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"It's true." Casey shrugged. Sarah huffed and ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a job up at the Buy More to get to, and some nerds that need herding." Chuck announced, walking out.

"Looks like Bartowski finally grew a pair." Casey said, extremely amused.

Sarah was completely stunned. She didn't know what to say; no one had ever stood up to her like that, and she really didn't like that Chuck just did. Her body was completely tense and she stood with her mouth slightly agape.

"Well, that was interesting. Later, Walker." Casey smirked, headed up the stairs and to the door.

"Wait, where are you going, Casey?" Sarah demanded.

"To go congratulate Bartowski on getting his mojo back." Casey grinned, then walked out of Castle.

*

*  
Chuck didn't let Sarah ruin his good mod; he walked into the Buy More just as happy as he did when he walked into Castle. Morgan was standing talking to some nameless worker when he noticed his best friend walking in with a spring in his step.

Curious, Morgan walked over to Chuck and followed him over to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Hey, Chuck! What's got you so happy today?" Morgan smiled.

Chuck looked at his short friend and smiled as he sat in his rolling chair at the desk. " I had a date last night." He announced happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A date? As in an **actual** date, not just you and Sarah faking?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"Yup. I had a date with Carina. And it ended very pleasantly." Chuck explained, grinning.

"Wait. You and Carina?" Morgan asked, shocked.  
"Yup." Chuck replied.

Morgan thought for a moment, shifting on his feet and running a hand through his beard. Then, he smiled. "Wait, so you mean, you went out with a girl...**after** I did?" He asked.

"Well, Morgan I'm not sure that your double date with me and Sarah really counts." Chuck said carefully, not wanting to hurt the little man's ego.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. Carina and I hooked up after that." Morgan explained.

Chuck chocked on the coffee he was drinking. "What?" He asked, completely shocked.

"At our house party, you know the one where Carina brought all those muscular guys? Yea, we had sex that night." Morgan beamed.

"Wow...Morgan I can't believe you never told me about that." Chuck said, genuinely surprised.

"Oh my gosh. Do you realize what this means?" Morgan gasped.  
"No, buddy what?" Chuck asked.

Morgan grinned slyly. "This means you, my friend, are getting my sloppy seconds." He said proudly, before straightening his tie and walking off; leaving a completely stunned Chuck behind.

Casey walked up, a look of complete shock on his face. "Did The Beard just say he had sex with Carina?" He asked.

Chuck nodded slowly. "Yup." He replied.

"I can't believe it. Morgan and Carina...even I didn't have sex with her." Casey gaped.

"Looks like Morgan has one upped you, Casey. And you won't have a chance to settle the score now that she's with me." Chuck laughed. Casey growled.

"John! A customer needs help over in the big screens! Go take care of them!" Big Mike's voice boomed through the store.

"I'm on it, Big Mike." Casey sighed, walking off.

The Nerd Herd phone rang and Chuck picked it up. "Hello, Buy More Nerd Herd." He answered, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper.

"Yes, I need Chuck Bartowski to come fix my computer." Carina's voice said through the phone.

Chuck smiled. "Carina! Hey, I-I didn't know you had a computer with you. And, why didn't you ask me last night?" He asked.

Carina laughed. "Chuck, really I don't have a computer with me. I'm just trying to get you out of there for a little while. Maybe we can grab something to eat?" She suggested.

"That sounds great. I will be right there." Chuck replied.  
"Hurry up, agent." Carina said, hanging up.

Chuck grabbed his keys and quickly towards the door; only to be stopped by Jeff and Lester stepping in front of him, blocking his way.

"Charles!" Lester said loudly.  
Chuck sighed. "What, Lester? I got a Nerd Herd call and I really need to go now."  
"This will only take a second!" Jeff replied.

"Okay, what is it guys?" Chuck inquired.

"If we were women, which one of us would you date?" Lester asked, in all seriousness.

Chuck did a double take. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"If we were women which one of us would you rather bang?" Jeff grinned.

"You two **really** need to come up with better ways to spend your time, and stop wasting mine." Chuck replied, walking around them and out to his car.

Lester looked at Jeff. "I think he totally would've picked me; he's just saving your feelings, Jeffry." He told him, patting him on the back before walking away.

"Yea right." Jeff scoffed.

*

*  
Chuck drove over to Carina's hotel quickly, eager to see her again. He felt the need to apologize for Sarah again. When he finally made his way up the elevator and to his room, Carina opened the door, smiling.

"Hey, Chuck. There you are! I told you to hurry." Carina teased, kissing Chuck lightly on the lips.

"Yea, well, there are speed limits in place for a reason." Chuck laughed lightly.

Carina laughed and brought Chuck inside, closing the door behind them. "So, did you see Sarah this morning? "Carina inquired.

Chuck sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Yea, she's...she's pretty angry." He replied.

"She doesn't have the right to be angry." Carina aid, confused.

"That's what I told her. She's with Shaw, why would it matter if I'm with you?" Chuck asked.

"Sarah's confusing. I honestly can't tell what she wants anymore. I think she is completely in the wrong for trying to tell you can't date anyone." Carina replied.

Chuck nodded but said nothing. "You...aren't thinking about ending this because of her, are you?" Carina asked.

His head shot up and he looked at her. "Wait, no! No. I'm not. It's just that I'm sick of being...handled." Chuck explained.

"I understand. We all feel like that from time to time. Especially when we're training. But once you pass your agent's test then you won't have to worry about Sarah anymore." Carina replied.

"You're right. And that is actually sounding really good. I'm starting to think Sarah just uses me how she sees fit. I enjoy your company and being around you." Chuck smiled.

Carina smiled and kissed him again. "I liked being around you too, Chuck. You're really different from the guys I normally date and that's nice." She replied.

"Speaking of different guys, Morgan said the most interesting thing earlier." Chuck said, looking at her.

Carina sighed. "He told you, didn't he?"  
"Yup. And I have to say, I'm quite surprised." Chuck nodded.

Carina rolled her eyes. "The little bearded weasel. We hooked up, but it was only because he told me no. I **hate** when people tell me no. I had to correct him, so I did. Nothing happened other than that night. I have no interest in Morgan." She said firmly.

"Ok, it's just kinda...odd." Chuck shrugged.  
"Well, we can't change it now. Is there a problem with it?" Carina asked.

"No, not really it's just I found it surprising. You never seemed interested in him is all." Chuck replied.

"Well, I'm not. It was a one night stand and I'm over it. I've got you now, don't I?" Carina smiled, running her fingers through Chuck's hair.

Chuck smiled and kissed her. "Of course." He replied. "So, where did you want to go to lunch?" Chuck asked.

Carina smiled slyly. "Well, I was thinking we could just get room service."  
"Oh really? You don't wanna get out of this room?" Chuck asked, naively.

Carina tilted her head to the side. "Chuck, we can't do **everything** outside the room." She told him.

"What can't...**ohhh**." Chuck nodded, finally understanding. A grin tugged his lips as Carina crawled into his lap.

"Can't I be on top this time? You got to all last night." Chuck pouted.  
Carina shook her head. "Nope. I'm on top." She grinned, and kissed his lips.

How was that? I hope you liked it! Please review! They make me happy! :] any ideas? Give me a shout if ya have one!

xox


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! thanks again for your awesome reviews! Bet you were starting to think I'd forgotten this! Well, whilst playing Mario Kart last night, my bro n7sdr93, looked at me and said, "So how about that jealous Sarah? Where's my next chapter huh?" Then we talked about some new ideas, which resulted in this chapter! :] so you all have him to thank for this entire fanfic pretty much :] He is now my Ass. Man. :D

Don't own Chuck, btw. If i did, the worst ending in history of the entire world (aka Season 5 finale) would not exist. But i don't, and it does, unfortunately.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Carina and Chuck were curled up in the bed, her lying on top of him, both smiling happily. She ran her fingers down his jawline and he squirmed, being extremely ticklish.

"As much I as I love this Carina, I wanna take you on a proper date." Chuck announced, finally breaking the silence.

Carina lifted her head and looked at him. "Ok. Sounds good to me, Chuck. Where to?" She inquired.

Chuck grinned. "I've got the perfect place in mind; trust me, Carina, you'll love it. It's completely amazing, and fantastic, like nothing you've ever seen before!" He explained excitedly.

Carina smiled at Chuck's childlike enthusiasm. "Well, that seems like a lot to live up to. Sure you can deliver?" She teased.

"Of course. Charles Carmichael **always** delivers." He replied in his 'spy voice'.

"Well, bring it on, delivery boy." Carina grinned, lying her head back down and snuggling into him.

Another silence ensued, until Chuck finally broke it.

"Hey Carina, can you let me out of these handcuffs now?"

*

*  
Chuck returned to the Buy More, not wanting to look like he completely skipped the rest of the day. He looked around and found Casey, stacking a load of Nerf guns.

"Casey! I need your help with something." Chuck said, walking up to him.

Casey looked up with another evil gleam in his eye. "Need me to lock Jeffster in the cage?" He asked eagerly.

"No." Chuck replied.  
"Send The Beard back to Hawaii?" Casey tried again.  
"No, Casey." Chuck shook his head.  
"Russians?" Casey grinned evilly.

"Casey, no this isn't about spy stuff or your extreme dislike of Jeffster. I need your help with Carina and me." Chuck said exasperated.

Casey growled, turning away from the intersect. "Not interested then, Bartowski."  
"You'd get to bother Sarah some more." Chuck said, smiling.

The older man paused in his work, turning his head slightly. "Do I get to make her have another shit fit?" Casey asked carefully.

"If you so see fit." Chuck shrugged.  
Casey smirked. "Then I'm in. What do you need?" He said.

*

*  
"Tah-dah!" Chuck grinned as he and Carina reached their destination for their date.

Carina arched an eyebrow, surprised. "An arcade?" She asked carefully.  
"Not **just** an arcade! This is Arcade **Land**. Note the land." Chuck beamed happily.

"What exactly does the land change about the arcade?" Carina inquired, having never been to an arcade before.

"Well this doesn't just have your normal arcade games; this place has carnival like games, go-karts, bumper cars, laser tag, paintball, and so much more! This is where Morgan and I go whenever summer just starts. It is a Morgan and Chuck tradition." He explained, flailing his arms eagerly.

"Oh, that's nice. When did you two start this tradition?" Carina asked curiously.

"Second grade." Chuck replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her inside.

Carina laughed and looked around the huge place; there were flashing lights, screaming kids, and lots of colors. She'd never seen anything like it, and it definitely wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"So, where should we start? Are you feeling racing, snacking, gaming, or prize winning first?" Chuck said, bouncing on his feet enthusiastically.

"How about we take a walk around, so I can survey the area and decide where to start first?" Carina suggested.

"Alright! Chuck Arcade Land tour!" Chuck exclaimed, dragging her into the fray.

*

*  
"Casey do you know where Chuck is? I called his cell but he's not answering." Sarah said walking into Castle.

Casey looked up from the computer he'd been sitting at, a fake scowl of confusion on his face. "No, I have no idea where Bartowski is. Haven't seen him since work." He replied.

Sarah tapped her foot. "If he was out with Morgan, or Elle and Awesome he would've answered..." She trailed off.

"Maybe he just went for a drive or something." Casey shrugged. Sarah nodded, but didn't say anything. "Or maybe he just doesn't wanna talk to you." He added with a smirk.

Sarah paused and looked at him, eyes narrowing. "You know where he is, don't you?" She accused.

"Walker if I knew where he was would I sit here and string you along, acting like I didn't?" Casey chuckled darkly.

"Yes." Sarah replied.  
"Yes I would." He agreed.

"So which is it?" She demanded.

"Chuck is out surveying, very low key. Not much danger." Casey explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Without me? Without me even knowing?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, c'mon Walker we're just training wheels. What are you gonna do whenever the wheels come off and he's on his own out there. **Without you**." Casey smirked, lighting a cigar and taking a drag.

"I will go about my life as normal; going on missions and being a spy, what I do best." Sarah replied.

"You practice that in the mirror every night, Walker?" Casey chuckled.

Sarah glared at him and started walking back up the stairs. "I want it known that I don't like that he's surveying alone." She called.

"Never said he's alone, Walker." Casey called back.

Sarah's footsteps immediately stopped, before she stormed back downstairs and marched back up to Casey. "**Who's he with**, Casey?" She said slowly.

Casey merely smirked and typed something into the computer, pulling up the security footage at Arcade Land. He did a search and found an over eager Chuck pulling a smiling Carina along.

"He's with Carina **again**?" Sarah hissed.

Casey chuckled and crossed his arms. "Looks that way, don't it, Walker?" He said amusedly.

"He's not surveying, Casey, they're on a date!" Sarah snapped.  
"Oops, my mistake." He rolled his eyes.

Sarah's eyes flashed dangerously and she stormed out of Castle, slamming the door behind her. Casey chuckled and looked back at the screen.

"Change of plans, Bartowski." He grinned, taking another drag of his cigar.

*

*  
After the thorough tour, Chuck took Carina into the arcade, where his nerd senses went wild.

"Ok, so are you feeling Mario or perhaps a fighting game? Ooh, we could go for some classics. There is always Galaga!" Chuck grinned, talking faster than Carina had ever heard him speak.

"Galaga?" Carina inquired.

Chuck froze, and turned to her in horror. "Y-you don't know what Galaga is?" He said slowly.

"Uh, should I?" She asked suspiciously.

"Galaga is the most amazing game ever! It...come on, we're playing Galaga first." Chuck shook his head furiously, dragging her over to the game and breaking out the quarters.

A ways away, Sarah watched through binoculars. "They're playing Galaga...they thought I wouldn't notice. But I did."

*

*  
"Chuck, I really don't think video games are my forte." Carina laughed as she lost, **again**.

"Well that's ok, it doesn't matter if you can't high kick the villain fast enough on the game. You can do it in real life!" Chuck beamed; trying to make sure her feelings weren't hurt.

"That's sweet, Chuck." Carina laughed again as they walked out of the video game section.

"Ok, you choose next!" Chuck beamed.

"Um, how about Go-Karts? I know how to drive those, at least." Carina suggested with a smile.

"Excellent!" Chuck agreed, practically skipping to the Go-Kart arena.

Sarah trailed behind them, listening to their conversation. She looked around, and took off running, luckily not gaining the intersect or the spy's attention as she rushed through the crowd.

"Ok! Let's go!" Carina grinned, sitting in one of the karts.

"Um, Carina this is gonna sound really lame..." Chuck trailed off, standing next to her.

"What, is this your special kart or something?" Carina laughed.  
"Actually yes." Chuck replied.

"Oh. Ok, that's fine." Carina said carefully, getting up and out of the kart, getting in the other one.

"Thank you sweetie." Chuck beamed.  
"Uh, Chuck I really don't do pet names." Carina told him.  
"Not even from me?" He pouted. Carina laughed, but didn't respond.

They waited for the green light to go on, and when it did they took off down the track; trying furiously to beat the other. Carina was laughing gleefully; Chuck brought out a side in her that she hadn't known for a long time. She quite liked it.

Chuck put the petal to the floor and pulled ahead of Carina, grinning smugly as he passed her. Carina yelled and tried to catch him, but he was too fast. But suddenly, his kart started acting odd.

The kart tried to swerve left when he turned right, and right when he tried to go left. Without warning Chuck's kart started spinning out of control, and he was headed for the wall. Carina yelled for him, but there was nothing she could do now.

Chuck flashed, and expertly regained control of the kart, pulling back beside Carina, panting as the adrenaline pumped through his body. Carina breathed a sigh of relief as they crossed the finish line and got out of the karts.

"Chuck did you flash on the kart?" Carina asked, impressed.  
"Yea, yea I did." Chuck smiled, surprised himself.

"Impressive, Mr. Carmichael." Carina winked, grabbing his hand and walking out of the arena.

"How about we go play a nice, safe, carnival game? Like the bottle throwing...thing where I can win you a prize." Chuck suggested.

"Cool." Carina smiled.

Sarah huffed indignantly. "That was supposed to be **Carina's** kart." She sighed, walking after them swiftly.

"Step right up! Step right up! Knock 'em down and win a prize! A dollar a try!" The vender announced loudly, trying to gain customers in the crowd.

"I'll play, my good man!" Chuck grinned, walking up.

"Excellent, excellent! Gather 'round, gather 'round! Watch this man win his lovely lady a prize!" The vender beamed, accepting the money and handing Chuck the baseballs.

"Here we go." Chuck laughed, and threw the baseball at the stacked bottles.

Not a single one fell.

Carina looked curiously at the bottles; they hadn't even moved. The vendor merely smiled at Chuck and motioned for him to try again. He threw the ball even harder, but again none fell down.

"Here, let me try." Carina said, taking the last ball.

She threw the ball toward the bottles, but none fell.

"This is rigged!" Chuck accused loudly.

"Try again, try again my friend!" The vender announced.

Chuck fished out another dollar, now determined to knock off at least one of the stubborn bottles. He handed the bill to the man, and collected the three baseballs from him in return.

Carina looked at Chuck. "Chuck it's ok, I don't have to have one of these toys." She said.

"Oh, no. You're getting one of these toys. I **will** knock these bottles off." Chuck said firmly.

He flashed and located a weak spot in the pyramid, smirking slightly at the vender. Chuck shifted his aim, threw as hard as he could, and knocked all the bottles off the table. The vender's eyes bugged out as he looked in wonder at Chuck and Carina.

She beamed and kissed Chuck sweetly before pointing to a huge panda bear she wanted. The vender reluctantly handed the bear over, before going to set the bottles back up.

"Nice job, Chuck." Carina beamed as they walked off.  
"Yea, I'm just amazing." Chuck grinned, kissing her cheek.

"I'm hungry." Carina announced.

"Let's go get something extremely greasy and deep fried." Chuck replied, leading her to the food court.

Sarah groaned from her spot in the crowd, stomping her foot again. "I loaded those bottles myself, and it still didn't work."

Her phone beeped in her pocket, and she pulled it out and saw a text message from Casey.

Give it up, Walker. They've got themselves the perfect date! –Casey.

Sarah did a Casey growl, and shoved her phone back in her pocket, following the two love spies to the food court.

*

*  
"Chuck, I'm so not sure about this." Carina said nervously, looking at the extra cheesy, extra messy chili cheese dog Chuck was holding towards her.

"Ah, c'mon Rina you know you wanna try it!" Chuck grinned childishly.

"What did I say about the pet names?" Carina said, but she couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips.

"Technically speaking Rina would be a nickname." He corrected, still smiling.

"Oh, whatever Chuck, fine give me a bite." Carina rolled her eyes teasingly, taking the chili dog from him.

Chuck smiled and bounced on his feet, anxious for her to taste Arcade Land's finest creation. Just as Carina went to take a bite, someone bumped into her.

Carina tripped forward, and using her expert spy skills managed to hold the chili dog away from her, keeping the mess waiting to happen off her clothes. Chuck looked startled and watched a blonde haired woman scurrying away.

"Not even an apology." He shook his head.

"Whatever, it's fine. But taxpayers bought this outfit, I'd really hate for it to get ruined." Carina joked.

"Oh, now you sound like Casey." Chuck grinned.  
"Ugh. I retract my statement then." Carina laughed, making Chuck laugh as well.

"So, how did you like Arcade Land?" Chuck asked nervously.

"It was interesting, and fun. Actual fun, not poisoning someone or torturing someone type of fun." Carina replied.

"Poisoning someone is fun?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course." Carina grinned.

Chuck refused to ask how, and moved on with their conversation. "I was a little afraid you'd think it was childish and geeky.." He trailed off.

"Well it was. But that's not a bad thing. This place suits you and I like it. I liked seeing you get excited and just being calm; no spy stress." Carina replied.

Chuck beamed happily. "You wanna get out of here?" Chuck suggested.  
"Absolutely." Carina replied, leaving eagerly.

Sarah growled low in her throat as she sat in her car, planning her next move. All her other tries had failed, but she was determined to ruin their date. "Ok, no more messing around." Sarah said, driving off.

Chuck managed to get her hotel room unlocked and press her against the door, kissing down her neck. Carina was having none of that, not wanting to be teased. She dragged Chuck to the bed, ripping his shirt of in the process, grinning mischievously at him.

Chuck grinned back and tore her shirt off, before she crawled on top of him. Neither paid any attention to the knocking at the door. They were too wrapped up in each other to hear the door unlock and someone come in.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry y'all I thought no one was home! Please forgive this intrusion!" A deep Southern accent said from the doorway.

The two looked up, startled, and saw a maid standing with a cleaning cart, looking absolutely appalled. Carina narrowed her eyes at the woman, telling her to leave.

"The sign was on the door." Carina hissed.

"I am so sorry, I made an oopsie." The woman replied apologetically. "Y'all need some towels?" She asked.

"No we're fine, thank you. If you could just come back tomorrow, that'd be great." Chuck said, extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, but y'all don't want a dirty room, do ya?" The woman said, shocked.

Carina stood up and walked to the woman, shoving her out the door. She didn't other putting her shirt back on, she had no shame. Carina shut the door and stepped into the hallway with the 'maid'.

"Walker, have you lost your ever loving mind? First you stalk us all day and try to ruin our first date and now **this**? You stole a house keeping outfit and key card?" Carina hissed; she knew that fake accent, she'd taught Sarah that.

"Look Carina you need to keep away from Chuck. Never mind me." Sarah snapped.

"Walker, I really don't get you. You had Chuck from day one. Yeah, I get he went out with a few girls but that was because you shot him down." Carina shook her head.

"Carina, he is my asset and I am ordering you to stay away." Sarah said sharply.

"I don't take orders from you, Walker. Answer me this, do you even want Chuck?" Carina demanded.

Sarah paused; unsure of how to answer. There was a stretched moment of silence, until she finally spoke. "I want you to stay away from him." Sarah said.

Carina frowned. "That's not the same thing, Walker. I think you just don't want him to be with anyone else. I don't think you actually want him. I do, though. He's sweet, and charming, and a gentleman. You don't find guys like him just anywhere. I intend to have a relationship with him, that's what I want. You are my best friend, but you play him too much. I hope you can come to terms with this. He accepted Bryce. If you'll excuse me, he's waiting on me." Carina replied gently, before turning and walking back inside her room, stealing the key Sarah had taken and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Ok! So there's the next chapter! :] hope you like it! Leave a review, please, and tell me what you think! Any ideas? PM me if ya'd rather, i'm not picky either way! :] no flames please, this was hard to write!

I know some of you are huge Charah fans, as am I, but this is a Charina fanfic, and will remain as such. Hope you like it!

Thanks again to my Ass. Man ;]

xox


End file.
